


Pushing Past the Limit (Trippin' on Hallucinogenics)

by lamonnaie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Song fic, or at least inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/pseuds/lamonnaie
Summary: "Corpse sighed, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. His eyes drifted shut of their own accord, darkness encompassing his senses for a brief moment before psychedelic patterns filled up his mind. A black canvas served as the backdrop for neon splashes, all twisting and turning in their own little dance with one another. There was no escape."Corpse walks in on something he shouldn't have, and retreats to his only safe place.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	Pushing Past the Limit (Trippin' on Hallucinogenics)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song and ended up writing this. Not exactly sure what it is?
> 
> Title from "Hallucinogenics" by Matt Maeson (Also recommend listening to the song with the fic, if that's something you like doing :))

The world seemed to come undone at the flick of his fingers; sparks flying in all directions above his head, like infinite little galaxies all floating about. The navy blue sky blended together, creating Corpse’s own personal starry night, Van Gogh be damned. There wasn’t a single soul around, that is, a single soul except for Corpse.

Whether he even counted as a soul was a question for another time.

The stars above him shone brighter than they ever had before, straining themselves and draining all their power into putting on this show. Corpse watched on lazily. The grass beneath his head had lost its scratchy qualities from only moments before. Now, it was as if he was resting on a cloud, floating through the atmosphere and amongst those very stars themselves.

He raised an arm up, as you do, letting it hang limply in the air for a moment.

 _This_ , this was nice.

The slight summer breeze caught on his sleeve, combining with the force of gravity to pull it down towards his elbow. Corpse didn’t try to push it back up. Instead, he began moving his hand in little circular patterns, a futile attempt at tracing the intricate patchwork of stars above him. They twisted and turned, duplicating and halving and mirroring one another each time Corpse reached a new section. _Those pesky little things._ Corpse’s clumsy movements could never compete.

He took it as an opportunity to withdraw, letting his hand drop as a sign of defeat. Even the stars, millions of light years away, had fucking managed to beat him. No wonder someone right here on Earth could do that with even more ease.

He’d always known that Sykkuno could do better. It was only a matter of time before the man himself realised too. They hadn’t even been together all that long before it had all come crashing down, but in that limited time, Corpse was nothing but a dead weight on Sykkuno’s life. Heck, he was sick for a solid week, unable to even call Sykkuno or offer the tiniest bit of affection. Who in their right mind would want to stay with someone like that? There were plenty more competent guys out there for Sykkuno, Corpse knew.

In all actuality, he was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner, but that didn’t mean it had been easy on Corpse.

The scene, taking place in his _own_ room of all places, would forever be burnt into his mind, being replayed over and over again on the bad days. Sykkuno’s lips latched onto the other man’s face as he sat in his lap, touching him in places Corpse didn’t want to think about. Sykkuno leaned into the touch, obviously asking for more with his actions. He hadn’t seen that sort of passion from Sykkuno in months. The two had remained oblivious to Corpse’s presence, still enamoured by each other as they continued building up to whatever filthy activities they had planned.

Corpse, in all his inner turmoil, had simply stood frozen at the doorway, unable to move. It took Sykkuno removing his pants to knock some consciousness into him, and by that point, he knew it was far too late.

Their infatuation gave Corpse easy cover as he rushed away from the room, then out of the apartment completely.

_Thud._

The front door slammed shut behind him, surely alerting the couple by now, but Corpse didn’t have it in him to care. All that pent-up energy saw him flag it down the street. He needed to get as far away from there, from _them_ , as possible.

So that’s how he’d ended up here. On his favourite hill in the entire world, miles away from the city but not far enough to silence the deafening sound of Corpse’s thoughts.

Yet the same thoughts that had made him furious only hours ago seemed so, so far away now. A sense of calm washed over him as he lay there, admiring the night sky. He may not be happy with what had happened, but he would deal with it.

Corpse sighed, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. His eyes drifted shut of their own accord, darkness encompassing his senses for a brief moment before psychedelic patterns filled up his mind. A black canvas served as the backdrop for neon splashes, all twisting and turning in their own little dance with one another. There was no escape.

Yet now, the ever-present entity of these colossal patterns served as a comforting reminder. They painted the back of his eyelids, splashing on new colours and shades with each minute twitch. There was no famed artist behind this masterpiece, only Corpse himself. At this point, he himself was the only person in the entire universe he could trust.

Laying there, amongst the weeds and trampled flowers, Corpse never wanted to open his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Tbh the only thing I've done so far this year is eat, sleep and write corpsekkuno fanfic.  
> And I couldn't find it in me to give the third guy a specific identity bc i love all their friends so much 🥺  
> My [tumblr](http://lamonnaie.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
